wearethenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Crowrunner
Appearance Crowrunner is a dark gray and white tabby she-cat with golden eyes Personality TBA History Unlike most cats, Crowrunner didn't grow up with the greatest parents. Her father, Branchfrost, abused her and sometimes her mother verbally and occasionally physically. While she was abused, her mother, Windstream, did nothing and tended to watch, feeling powerless. Crowrunner never told the Clan about the abuse, fearing that her Clanmates would resent her, not believe her, or her father would abuse her more. After all, with Branchfrost as deputy, no one would question the tom. As a kit, apprentice, and even a full hunter, Crowrunner was very sheltered. She had few friends and was forced to train in front of her parents, mainly her father, almost nightly. Soon, she became more and more anti-social causing her all friends to talk less and less with her. Well all her friends expect one named, Graypaw. Though she would never tell the tom about her parents, Crowrunner would enjoy the long talks she had with Grayeyes and felt like she was one of the most important cats around him. After she became a full hunter, it was harder for her father to have control over her, watch her, and abuse her, however, Branchfrost still managed to do it while Windstream didn't do anything to stop it. Finally, Crowrunner couldn't take it, so she finally told Grayeyes what had been happening. After finding out, the tom wonder why she never came out with it before, but didn't dwell on it. A few days later, the deputy was found dead, but there were no suspects and everyone thought he slipped and drowned. A few moons after that, Crowrunner had three kits with Grayeyes who they named Wolfkit, Jaggedkit, and Mosskit. Crowrunner had feared she'd end up like her own mother, so she took care of her kits well becoming over protective of them at times. After they became apprentices, she watched them train well until her death from an unknown sickness. Relationships Grayeyes For lack of a better term, Grayeyes is Crowrunner's one true love and best friend. When she was alive, she loved how she could go to him for anything and he'd be there to support her or to help take care of the problem. Wolfcloud TBD Jaggedstripe TBD Mosscloud TBD Branchfrost Crowrunner has a hatred for her father. She hopes to never see the tom in her afterlife and wishes a second painful death to him. Windstream With Windstream, Crowrunner is confused on how she should feel. One the one paw, Windstream was being abused, thought not as much, like Crowrunner was and if she told the Clan, who knows what could've happened to her. However on the other paw, Windstream still could've done something about it or at least have protected Crowrunner. Family Mate Grayeyes Alive Sons Jaggedstripe Alive Wolfcloud Pale-pelt Cloudtuft Star Watchers Farrowpaw Star Watchers Berrykit Deceased Mistkit Deceased Daughters Mosscloud Alive Indigosong Star Watchers Yewpaw Star Watchers Geckokit Star Watchers Finchkit Star Watchers Frostkit Star Watchers Mother Windstream Star Watchers Father Branchfrost possible Shadow Place cat Granddaughters Wolfkit Alive Goldenpaw Shadow Place Grandson Adderkit Alive Uncle Dustnose Unknown Cousins Ashwhisker Alive Snow Alive Trivia Write the second section of your page here. Gallery crowrunner4.jpeg|What Amber believes Crowrunner looks like in reality